1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable operating mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cable operating mechanism that pulls and releases an inner wire of a cable.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Many components of a bicycle are operated by a cable that is pulled and released by a cable operating mechanism. There exist many different types of cable operating mechanisms. For example, a bicycle transmission typically includes front and rear shift operating devices that are designed to operate front and rear derailleurs. Some cable operating mechanisms use a single lever, while other cable operating mechanisms use a pair of lever. Also some cable operating mechanisms use rotating hand grips to wind and release the inner wire of the control cable. Many of the cable operating mechanisms pull and release the inner wire of the cable one step at a time. However, some cable operating mechanisms are capable of selectively releasing the inner wire of the cable one or two steps at a time. These types prior cable operating mechanisms with a multiple release action can be complicated and/or expensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, these prior cable operating mechanisms with a multiple release action can sometimes be heavy and/or cumbersome.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cable operating mechanism. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.